The simple life: Biology and Chemistry
by ErnestoRodriguez
Summary: Jane is a senior in her last year at school and Maura is her 23 year old science teacher. Jane is strugling and Maura is there to help her, eventually there conection goes deeper. Teen AU G!P. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Everyone else enjoy.
1. UPDATE NOTICE

**Im back guys I can only apologise for how long it's been ive had some major issues, I'm pretty sure there all resolved now. I have been reading over my stories and the reviews and decided to rewrite them all. Not sure if I'll just edit them on here or delete them and start fresh. I also still suck at: punctuation, spelling, grammar and those types of things so I would really love a beta so please PM me if interested Also let me know which would be the best option to rewrite my stories. Edit or delete and start fresh. **

**Once again my sincerest apologies and from now on I won't leave my stories for nearly a year without updating them. **


	2. CH 1 re-write

The simple life: biology and chemistry 

**AN: so here is the re-write I promised there are some changes for the better I hope so please read and tell me what you think.**

Chapter one - struggles 

Jane woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring at her reminding her it was her first day back at school, she groaned out loud as she smashed her palm into the off button.

Jane got out of bed an made her way to her closet deciding to dress in black skinny jeans making sure she had her batman belt on, a white t-shirt and an open grey shirt over the top, finishing it all off with her red converses.

She dashed downstairs knowing if she didn't set off now she would be late, Jane didn't mind being late but she also had to pick frost up on the way. Picking up her car keys and heading out the door she got into her custom painted black and orange Porsche GT 911 turbo and sped off to Frosts house.

She pulled up outside Frost's house and beeps her horn, soon enough he runs out of his house and jumps in the car.

"Cutting it a bit close ain't we Rizzoli" Frost said as he put his seat belt on.

"Well I wouldn't be Jane Rizzoli if I was on time now, would I?" Jane threw back at him as she once again sped off to school.

As they were driving Frost looked at Jane and asked "is your mum back yet?"

"Na not yet she won't be back for at least 2 weeks." Jane replied thinking about why her mother was always away.

Jane's father had walked out on her and her mother and taken her two younger brothers with him, this meant Jane's mum has to get a job which meant she worked away ¾ weeks every month. When she was little her family would get by with just enough but now her mum had this job in LA they suddenly had money to burn, not that Jane was complaining but she did miss her mother a lot.

Just as Jane put these thoughts out of her head they had arrived at school luckily they had arrived 10 minutes before class started, so the pair rushed to their home room and arrived just before Maura did.

Maura entered her classroom and heard the loud chatter quietly disappeared and saw her students looking at her.

" I'm Miss Isles I will be your form teacher this year, I don't know all of you but some I do recognize some of you from science last year. To get know each of you better I want you to tell me one thing you did over the summer." Maura said.

It became to Jane's turn to say something she had done lots of things over the summer but nothing she was willing to share so she said. "Just hang out with friends."

"Who'd wanna hang out with you Rizzoli." Will shouted over the classroom which made all the students laugh.

Jane was pissed off not even one hour into school and she already had someone start on her. " How about your mum." Jane said back.

"Don't talk about my mother you freak of nature dyke." Will shouted back trying to be the big man in front of everyone.

"Why don't you suck your mums cock and take it like the little bitch you are." Jane retorted back.

The whole classroom erupted in laughter Maura wasn't impressed and will just stood there speechless.

"Jane out of my classroom now and will see me at lunch." Maura said sternly she was not going to tolerate that kind of behavior in her classroom especially on the first day.

Jane walked out of the classroom and waited outside she did not want to start her day like this but maybe now people will think before they say anything to Jane. Life wasn't easy for Jane going through a normal teenage experience was bound to leave some emotional and physical scars behind but being a girl who is also half male from the waist down made it even harder. Nobody knew about her secret except for her family and Frost so for now she was a little bit safer from high school torment but she wasn't in the clear just yet.

Just then Maura stepped out of the classroom and stood facing Jane.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" Maura asked.

"Will was being a dick and I shouldn't have to start taking shit in the first day back at school." Jane replied.

"Jane there's always going to be someone there to give you grief in life but that doesn't mean I'll tolerate that kind of behavior in my classroom." Maura said trying to get through to Jane.

"Then I guess I won't be in your classroom too often then will I." Jane said in a matter of fact kind of voice.

"Jane I was a teenager not too long ago and I know it's hard going through high school and dealing with growing up but your attitude won't help you." Maura said.

"Cut the crap you don't know anything about me so don't try that whole I went through what you're going through so I understand you, because nobody understands what it's like to be me" Jane said as the bell rang and she walked off.

"Jane come back here." Maura yelled after her but Jane just continued walking away.

Maura didn't know what to say but she would definitely be speaking to Jane's mother at some point, Maura walked back into her classroom and dismissed her class.

"Barry could I have a word with you."Maura said as Frost walked over to her desk.

"What's up?" Frost asked hoping he wouldn't be long, he had to find Jane before she got in more trouble.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on with Jane?" Maura asked.

"Look Miss Isles Jane has a hell of a lot of things to deal with I'm not going to tell you anything because I wouldn't betray Jane trust like that. I will say one thing though." Frost said as Maura looked at him.

"And what's that?" Maura asked.

"You have no idea what it's like to be Jane Rizzoli." Frost said as he left the classroom hoping to find Jane.

_'That's funny'_ Maura thought to herself_ 'that's the exact same thing Jane said.'_ Maura decided she would try and talk to Jane tomorrow after she had spoke to Jane's mother.

"Hello Angela Rizzoli speaking."

"Hello Ms Rizzoli, This is Miss Isles Jane's teacher I was just wondering if I could talk to you about Jane."

"Oh god what has she done now, I swear if she's been arrested again she'll be grounded forever." Angela said.

"No she hasn't been arrested." Maura said making sure to keep that fact in her head.

"Thank god, so what is it you wanted to talk about then?" Angela asked.

The two women talked for a good twenty minutes before the phone call ended with Angela saying you have no idea what it's like to be Jane. Maura once again noticed that's the third time today somebody had said that. Now with a plan and with permission from Jane's mother Maura set off and drove to Jane's house.

**AN: so guy here is re-write of the first chapter I hope you like this, I think it's a lot better.**


	3. CH 2 - how can you see the beautiful me?

The Simple Life: Biology and Chemistry

**AN: Sorry it's been so long guys I do know where I want this story to go but I've had writers block on how to get my story going to where its going. I am also looking for maybe a co-writer. Anyone interested?**

Chapter two – How can you see the beautiful me?

The night air was clear as Jane walked down the street, the only reason she was walking was because somehow Frost had managed to get himself a date, to which Frost had begged and pleaded with Jane to lend him her car for the evening. Eventually she had caved and agreed so this is why she was walking home.

Jane continued to walk as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up, it was a bad habit of hers one she picked up from her uncle who used to look after her while her mom was at work.

She took a drag and blew the smoke into the night air wondering how something that tastes so good could be so bad for you, she was oblivious to the sleek black Mercedes pulling up beside her.

Maura rolled down the window and said. "You know smoking is a really bad habit."

Jane turned her head toward the voice ready to give this person an earful but stopped dead in her tracks when she realised it was Miss Isles. Not having anything so say to her teacher she took the cigarette out of her mouth and flicked it at Maura's, car she wasn't interested in anything Miss Isles had to say. Jane continued to walk home trying desperately to ignore the fact that Miss Isles had now gotten out of her car and was on the phone to somebody. Suddenly Jane's phone rings and she sees it's her ma.

Jane picked up her phone and said. "Hey ma what's up?"

"Jane Rizzoli you get in your teachers car and let her drive you home, I spoke to Miss Isles earlier today and have agreed for her to come talk to you. I expect you to listen to everything she has to say, do you understand young lady?" Angela bellowed down the phone.

"But ma?" Jane whined.

"No buts missy do as you're told or else." A stern Angela Rizzoli said as she hung up the phone.

Jane put her phone back in her pocket and turned towards Maura and said. " You called my ma seriously?"

"Well I tried to talk to Barry but he wouldn't tell me anything." Maura said.

_'That's my boy' _Jane said to herself.

"So it was only natural that I called your mother to find out what's really going on and I don't think you want to talk about it here do you? So let me drive you home so we can talk." Maura continued.

"Fine." Jane said as she let out a deep sigh she was not looking forward to this one little bit.

Maura pulled into Jane's driveway and shut her car off not wanting to seem pushy she waited for Jane to exit the car first. Once Jane did this Maura followed behind her until Jane got to the front door, the brunette turned towards Maura and said.

"Hold on one sec."

Jane went round the back of the house to climb through the window she kept slightly open, she didn't have her keys as the were attached to her car keys which Frost currently had. Jane climbed into the house and went to the front door to open it, she stopped for a second to consider whether she should just leave her teacher out there. She laughed internally before her mother's words replayed in her head _'I expect you to listen to everything she has to say, do you understand young lady? Or else' _ Jane knew what or else meant, it meant that Jane would have to move to LA with her mother which meant leaving Boston and that is something Jane wasn't willing to risk. Reluctantly she opened the door and let Maura come in. They both took a seat in the living room Maura knew she would have to take the first step since she knew Jane wouldn't.

"I have no idea what it's like to Jane Rizzoli, that was once sentence today I heard quite a lot. I really do have no idea what it's like to be you so when I called your mother she filled e in on some things." Maura said cautiously.

Jane looked at Maura and examined her closely, her facial expressions or body language didn't seem like she was disgusted. No what she saw was eyes filled with acceptance and understanding. Jane took a breath before she spoke not knowing exactly what her mother had told her teacher.

"What exactly did my mother tell you Miss Isles?" Jane questioned.

"Please call me Maura were not in school and she told me about your situation and the situation with your father. Your mother knows you still blame yourself for what happened and she wishes you wouldn't" Maura replied.

"My pop leaving was my fault he didn't want me and because my ma did he left and took my two younger brothers how is that not my fault." Jane said.

"Jane just because you are different than other girls doesn't mean your father should love you any less, a parents love should be unconditional no matter what." Maura said.

"Okay we what about my ma having to work in LA 40 outta 52 weeks a year. Do you have any idea what it's like to be alone for that long?" Jane questioned.

"I do understand my parents were never around when I was young, I was always looked after by nanny's and it did take a big toll on me. It made me think my parents didn't love me to this day still I never see them it's always just a quick phone call to check up on things. So I do know how it feels." Maura replied with a lot of emotion.

"Follow me I want to show you something." Jane said as she walked down the hall.

Maura quickly followed Jane now both women were standing outside the downstairs bathroom. Jane opened the door to reveal what looked like a makeshift bedroom.

"What do you make of this?" Jane asked.

"It looks to me like someone sleeps here a lot." Maura replied and suddenly it dawned on Maura that this is where Jane slept. "Jane do you sleep in here?" Maura asked.

"Yeah when ever my mom isn't here or Frost can't stay over I sleep in her because at night it's the only place I feel safe enough to sleep. What do you make of that huh? You may have been parent-less when you were a kid but at least you always had someone around" Jane said as she slammed the door closed and walked towards the living room. Maura followed Jane to the living room and sat next to Jane and put her arm around her.

"Jane why don't you tell you mother this?" Maura asked.

"It's my punishment." Jane simply replied.

"For what?" Maura questioned.

"For breaking my family apart and being a PIECE OF SHIT FUCKING DIRTY FREAK OF NATURE DYKE. THAT'S WHY?" Jane shouted as she jumped up from the sofa and started smashing her fist into the wall.

Before Maura could even move Jane already had a cut and very bloody hand. Jane stopped hitting the wall because her own walls had broken down just like she did in this moment. Jane crumbled down to the floor and started crying. Maura knelt down next to Jane and held her tight just waiting it out until Jane was calm again. Several minuets had passed and Maura noticed Jane had fallen asleep so she picked her up and placed the sleeping girl on the sofa.

Several hours later Jane woke up to her hand throbbing and someone stroking her hair.

"Maura?" Jane meekly spoke.

Maura looked down at Jane and gave her a soft smile and said.

"Hey."

"How long have I been asleep?" Jane asked noticing that she was laying on Maura's lap.

"About an hour." Maura replied as she helped Jane sit up.

"I'm really sorry about before, I hope I didn't scare you." Jane said sincerely.

"You don't have to apologise and you didn't scare me, just worried me." Maura said as she looked closely at Jane.

She wasn't this troubled teenager who caused trouble but someone just searching for acceptance, searching for someone who understands her someone she can lean on.

"Please don't tell my mother about this otherwise she'll drag me off to LA." Jane said her eyes pleading with Maura.

"I wont tell you mother on the condition that if anything is troubling you or someone is bothering you that you come see me. Okay?" Maura asked.

"If I do that you promise you wont call my mother?" Jane asked.

"I promise." Maura replied.

"Okay good. I also owe you an apology too." Jane said looking at Maura.

"What for?" Maura questioned.

"For being a dick to you all last year, for messing around during your lessons and always having attitude towards you. I mean I'm not excusing behaviour but I was like that towards for giving me detention the first day back at school." Jane said as reminded Maura what happened.

_**Flashback**_

_**Maura was driving to school when she was caught at a red light she sat their quietly waiting for the light to go green until, one Jane Rizzoli pulled up next to her unaware that it was her new teacher as Maura unaware it was one of her students. Jane started revving her engine annoyed she was stuck at a red light this caused Maura to look to her left, she noticed the brunette only looked to be about 17 maybe 18 years old.**_

_**Maura also took the time to look at Jane's care **___**'how does a teenager get that kind of car'**___** Maura thought to herself as she noticed that the brunette was revving her engine again. She noted the light was still red but the teen in the car next to her didn't seem to care as she sped across the intersection narrowly avoiding a bus. "OH MY GOD " Maura yelled to herself as the light turned green and she cautiously continued towards school.**_

_**When Maura pulled into the parking lot she noticed the same car that had been at the traffic lights with her, Maura got out of her car and marched towards the car hearing rap music playing loudly.**_

_**"You" Maura said pointing at Jane. "What's your name?" she asked angrily.**_

_**"Jane Rizzoli what's it to you?" Jane questioned this woman who'd she'd never met.**_

_**"Well Jane Rizzoli I just so happen to be a teacher here and you will be seeing me after school for a detention." Maura said.**_

_**"Jane you've only been here 5 minuets, what on earth could you have possibly done to get into trouble?" Frost said as he chuckled.**_

_**"Well Jane let's just say I enjoyed your driving over on third avenue interchange." Maura said as Frost stopped laughing know full well what Jane's driving was like.**_

_**"You can't punish me for something I haven't done inside school property" Jane said knowing the new teacher couldn't do anything.**_

_**"Ok how about blasting offensive music in the car park, which is school property." Maura countered walking towards the school building.**_

_**Jane and Frost just looked speechless as Maura turned around and said " Jane my classroom 3:20 pm sharp.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

"That was really dangerous you were nearly hit by a bus." Maura said as the memory of that day brought back her panic of the possibility that she was going to see a car flattened by a bus.

"I know and I'm really sorry that since that day I've been giving you nothing but hassle. " Jane said glumly as she broke eye contact with Maura.

"It's okay Jane now I understand what you've been going through." Maura said seeing how badly Jane actually felt about her behaviour.

"Maura you said my mother told you about MY situation what exactly did my mother tell you?" Jane asked her palms suddenly sweaty as she felt her heartbeat speed up.

"Your mother told me that from the waist up you're female but from the waist down you're male." Maura said cautiously.

"If you know about my condition how come your not disgusted or running away?" Jane asked trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"Because I accept you for who you are and have no disgust toward you or your condition." Maura replied.

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Really." Maura replied.

"Thank you." Jane said as she pulled Maura in for a hug.

Having someone know about her secret and accepting It left Jane Rizzoli feeling calm and peaceful inside. This moment between her and Maura was perfect until all these feeling went to the one place in Jane's body she hoped it wouldn't, her penis. It was too late to try and hide it as Maura had already felt it poke her, Jane suddenly stood up and put a pillow over her crotch.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Jane apologised.

"Jane It's okay It's a perfectly natural thing, please don't feel embarrassed or ashamed." Maura said.

Eventually Maura left saying she had papers to grade it wasn't until later on when Jane was laying on the sofa thinking about everything that had gone on today. Then it suddenly dawned on her _'HOLY SHIT I think I like Maura'_

**AN: okay guys this is a really long chapter so I hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you think or anything you might wanna see. **


	4. Same shit, different day

The Simple Life: Biology and Chemistry

**AN: so here is another chapter please review to let me know if you like and want me to continue?**

Chapter three – same shit different day

The next day at school went the same way It always did for Jane but her day started to look up when she had double science. This meant she got to see Maura, Jane was excited and nervous. Could she really like Maura or was it all the open emotions last night? She was determined to find out in class because there would be no open and raw emotion shown. She entered the classroom and noticed that she was the first one there, not wanting to seem eager to see Maura Jane tried to walk out of the classroom but Maura spotted her and asked if she would help get some equipment out.

She didn't want to be rude so Jane grabbed the equipment and put it on Maura's desk, she turned back to the supply closet and saw the petite teacher trying to reach something on the top shelf. Jane took a few seconds to admire Maura's body she definitely liked what she saw, deciding to finally help she stood behind Maura and reached for the equipment. This caused Jane's body to press into Maura's, Jane took a minuet to relish in the feeling of being pressed up against Maura.

Maura for her part let out a little gasp before biting her lip trying not to let out a moan, Jane had realised that by standing in this position had sent the feelings of pleasure down to Jane's crotch.

This caused Jane to finally step back and walk out of the closet and put the equipment on Maura's desk just as she did this students started filling the classroom. It was about halfway through the lesson when Jane noticed her erection still hadn't gone down being this hard for so long was causing her a lot of pain. Maura tried to keep her eyes away from Jane but on the occasional glance towards Jane she could see the brunette had her head on the desk and her face showing signs of pain.

"Jane you okay?" Frost whispered to Jane.

Jane turned her head towards him and said.

"No it's really pain full, it hurts so bad."

"What' the problem?" Frost asked.

"It's a special problem." Jane replied as she raised her eyebrows.

"Anything I can do to help?" Frost asked not liking seeing Jane in pain.

"Yeah get me outta this class." Jane replied.

Frost nodded his head and raised his hand.

"Miss Isles do you have a spare pen mine just ran out." Frost said as Maura eyed Jane curiously.

"Of course I'll get you one" Maura said as she went t the supply closet.

Jane used this opportunity to dash the best she could out of that classroom, When Maura returned she saw Jane was gone.

"Barry where did Jane go?" Maura asked as she handed Barry the pen.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Well was there anything wrong with her?" Maura asked.

"Said she felt really sick, like really really sick. Looked to me like she might pass out." Frost said trying to win Jane sympathy points so she wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Do you know where she's gone?" Maura asked.

"I do not." Barry replied as Maura went back to teaching her class.

It was around 5 when Maura had finished for the day so she made her way to her care when she spotted Jane's car still in the car park, she walked over to the car and saw what looked like a sleeping Jane Rizzoli in the back seat. Maura tapped on the window alerting Jane to her presence, Jane slowly sat up and saw Maura standing out side her car. She moved into the front seat still struggling to move which didn't go unnoticed by Maura, The brunette opened the passenger side door to let Maura in. The honey blonde got into Jane's car and closed the door behind her now fully looking at Jane she looked pale and sweaty.

"I'm sorry for leaving in the middle of class but I really didn't feel well."Jane said apologetically.

"You don't look to well what wrong with you." Maura questioned.

"Okay well this is gunna be embarrassing to say." Jane replied.

"Jane what ever it is you can tell me." Maura said as she gave Jane a pat on the knee.

"I've had a not stop erection for about 3 hours and it's really painful it was starting to go away..."Jane trailed off letting the pain show on her face.

"What happened to bring it back? Maybe if I know the cause I could help with a solution." Maura asked.

"You wouldn't be able to help." Jane said through gritted teeth.

"Look let me take you back to my house I have medical stuff there that could help." Maura said looking at Jane.

"I don't care what we have to do as long as this pain goes away." Jane said putting her keys in the ignition.

Maura gave Jane her address and they arrived on about 15 minuets, Maura helped Jane out of the car and into her house. Maura put Jane on the sofa but the brunette just lays back groaning in agony.

"Jane there mat be a slight chance that I'll have to take you to hospital." Maura said kneeling down next to Jane.

"No I don't wanna go to a hospital." Jane grunted out.

"Well maybe if you told me the cause of all this I might be able to help." Maura said.

"YOU" Jane groan loudly.

"What?" Maura asked confused.

"YOU god dam it's you Maura, Your really beautiful and I can't help the way my body responds to you and now I've really embarrassed myself." Jane spoke out.

"Jane it's nothing to be embarrassed about, your body is till adjusting to things while you grow its nothing to feel ashamed about but I really do have no idea how to help." Maura said as stood up and started pacing around the living room.

"I really need to pee." Jane moaned out.

It was like a light bulb had gone off in Maura's head when she remembered that urinating could help with this type of penis related problem.

"Jane that's a good thing If I remember correctly urination might help." Maura said helping Jane sit up.

"Really" Jane said with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

Maura helped Jane towards the bathroom as it was hard for her to walk, Jane had been in the bathroom for 5 minuets before Maura heard Jane say with great relief in her voice.

"Oh thank god."

Jane walked out of the bathroom to see Maura leaning against the opposite wall.

"I feel so much better now but I still feel really really embarrassed and a little award." Jane said.

Maura puts her hand on Jane, as she was relieved that her pain had gone, Maura told her not to worry about being embarrassed.

After the incident Jane avoided school for the past week little did she know that her and Maura were going to bump into each other shortly. It was Friday night both Maura and Jane decided to go out and blow of some steam at a new club that had recently opened across town. Maura sat at the bar waiting for her drink to be poured, she would make it her last one as she has quite a bit to drink already. Still waiting for her drink she noticed someone next to her who stumbled into the bar and ordered a drink, she reconsigned her voice instantly turned her head to see a drunk Jane Rizzoli.

With both of them in a severely intoxicated state they didn't realise they had been talking to each others and openly flirting for quite a while. Forgetting that one was a student and the other her teacher they up somehow ended heading home together. The cab pulled up at Maura's house and both women stumbled out of the taxi laughing without a care in the world. They get to the front door and both Maura and Jane practically fell through the door frame, soon as the door was shut and Maura's back was pinned against the door with her hand in Jane hair and Jane had her hands on Maura's waist, and her lips on Maura's neck.

They stumbled up the stairs ripping each others clothes off, soon enough they were in Maura's bedroom. Jane wasted no time and threw Maura onto the bed, with them now both naked except Jane still had her boxers on and with Jane kissing her way up Maura's torso, whilst she sneakly settled on top of Maura. Maura moaned out as her wet centre came into contact with Jane boxer clad hard dick, the brunette rubs her hard dick against Maura's wet pussy making Maura yearn to have Jane cock deep inside of her filling her to no end.

Jane eventually stopped teasing Maura and pulled her boxers down to reveal her 8 inch cock, bearing in mind she has never has sex with anyone before but for some reason she felt safe with Maura. Maura quickly opened up her bedside table and pulled out a condom and fumbled whilst putting it on Jane's dick, Jane then inserted her penis slowly in to Maura's dripping wet pussy. The honey blonde woman had never felt pleasure like this before but neither had Jane.

Jane started to pump in and out and eventually thrust harder and faster. Maura was moaning so loud whilst digging her nails into Jane's back causing the skin to break and bleed but Jane didn't care as she was concentration on not coming to fast little did she know Maura herself was so close.

"OH GOD I'M SO CLOSE...KEEP GOING." Maura almost screamed out as her orgasm shook her to the very core.

Watching Maura orgasm both shocked and surprised Jane as she felt Maura's walls clamp hard and fast around her dick causing Jane to cum. Both women were tired, exhausted and still fairly intoxicated. Jane pulls out of Maura and both pass out not realising the consequences they'd both face tomorrow.

**AN: So please let me know if you like and if you want me to keep going please let me know with reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4

The Simple Life: Biology and Chemistry

**AN: So I know it's been a while since I updated sorry about that but here is chapter 4. In this chapter I wanted to show how strong Jane and Frosts bond is.**

Chapter Four – The morning after the night before, isn't always what it seems.

Jane groaned as she finally woke up she had way too much to drink last night. _'Shit what the hell happened last night' _Jane thought as she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed is that she was not in her bed and she didn't recognise the bedroom. Jane got out of bed on wobbly legs and quickly got dressed, the pounding in her head just wouldn't let up.

Rubbing her temples she looked around the room to find clues about last night, her eyes bulged out of her head when she saw a used condom. _'Oh my god think Jane what happened last? You were at the club, you were drinking. Lots and lots of drinks, I talked to someone who? Think Jane...Maura I talked to Maura and then I went home with someone, was it Maura? I've see her living room but not her bedroom, This looks like it could be her bedroom. Crap did I sleep with Maura' _Jane thought to herself as panic took over her. Luckily her thoughts were interrupted but some skinny blonde thing walking in the room.

"Good your awake so now you can leave." The girl spat out.

"Sure I'm uh...sorry about last night I don't normally do that." Jane stuttered not knowing why the girls was being nasty.

"Yeah well I don't make it a habit to sleep with freaks of nature either, now get out of my house." The blonde girl yelled.

Jane didn't have to be told twice she practically ran out of the house and down the street, finally stopping to look around she recognised this neighbourhood. _'I swear it was Maura I went home with I guess that's a relief I didn't but that girl what she thought of me is that what everyone I meet will think of me? I lost my virginity to a girl who thinks I'm a freak' _Jane thought to herself as a tear slid down her face. Frost she needed Frost Jane pulled out her cell and called Frost.

"Hey Jane." Frost said excitedly.

"Frost." _**Sniff. **_"I need you." Jane cried down the phone.

"Jane where are you?" Frost asked panic in his voice never has Jane rang him up crying before.

"Old colony avenue, please hurry." Jane said as the tears poured out.

"Stay where you are, I'm on my way." Frost said.

20 minuets later Frost spotted Jane sitting on the pavement, pulling over he jumped out of his car a rushed towards Jane.

"Jane what happened? Are you Okay?" Frost questioned whilst checking Jane over for any injuries.

"Please Frost just get me away from here." Jane whimpered.

"Can you stand?" Frost asked.

"I don't think I can." Jane said as sobs racked her body.

"Don't worry I got you." Frost said as he picked Jane up bridal style.

He knew there was something seriously wrong with Jane never before had she been this vulnerable even with him. He knew it must be bad what happened because Jane snuggled into him like a baby would to his mother. Getting to the car Frost gently placed her on the back seat, got into the car and drove to Jane's.

Pulling up in Jane's Driveway Frost jumped out of the car but before he could get to the back seat a voice called out to him.

"Barry may I have a word with you." Maura asked she could tell the young boy was panicked.

"Ms Isles now is not a good time." Frost said as he walked to the back seat followed by Maura. Throwing the car door open Maura let out a gasp as Frost picked Jane up again and Jane again snuggled into him still crying.

"Barry what's happened to Jane?" Maura asked slightly worried now.

"I don't know she rang me up crying asking me to come get her, I've never seen her like this before." Frost said as he and Maura walked towards the front door. "Here open the door." He continued as he gave Maura the door keys.

Unlocking the front door Frost carried Jane over to the couch while Maura closed the door and made her way over. Frost gently laid down her done on the couch.

"Frost please stay." Jane mumbled as she gripped his arm and closed her eyes.

"I'll stay Jane don't worry." Frost said as Jane fell asleep.

"Barry what happened to her?" Maura asked worriedly.

"I don't know but in the car she kept mumbling the word freak, I've seen Jane go through some horrific things but I've never seen her like this. She was fine last night said she was going to a club." Frost said.

"I know I saw her last night we were at the same club she was very intoxicated she has been skipping school and she was drinking under age so I confronted her about it. She got mad at me then stormed off I went to find her to make sure she got home okay but by time I got outside she was gone." Maura said.

"I don't think she knows your here and when she wakes up no offence but she's probably not gunna want to see you." Frost said.

"I understand I know it's a bit unethical but if she needs any help, medical or any other and refuses please call me." Maura said writing down her number.

"Okay." Frost said as Maura left her didn't walk her to the door her refused to leave Jane's side.

Jane woke up with her head still pounding as the memories from this morning came flooding back.

"Frost." She called out shakily.

"I'm still here Jane." Frost said as he got up from the floor and knelt beside Jane.

"I'm sorry for calling you." Jane said as she sat up she couldn't look Frost in the eye.

"Jane you don't have to apologise I told you I'm here for you whenever you need. Now you wanna tell me what happened?" Frost asked.

"I slept with someone last night, I lost my virginity to a complete stranger. When I woke she said I was a freak of nature and told me to get out of her house." Jane said as the tears began to fall again. Frost pulled Jane into a hug.

"Your not a freak of nature your Jane Rizzoli my bad ass friend don't let nobody tell you otherwise." Frost said softly but shocked that Jane had lost her virginity but understood why she was upset. They say you never forget your first time and this is something that will stick with Jane for the rest of her life.

**AN: So what you guys think? Good? Bad? Lemme me know. Also the reason it took so long was because I rewrote the plot three times until I was happy with it.**


	6. The path to self destruction

The Simple Life: Biology and Chemistry

**AN: Here is chapter 5 I hope you like it.**

Chapter five - The path to self destruction.

Eventually Jane told Frost to go home and that she would be fine that was two days ago, It's now Monday and Jane was meant to be at school but she wasn't. Of course Frost knew she wasn't coming so he informed his teachers that she had Norovirus luckily none of the teachers questioned this and gave him Jane's work to take to her.

However when he got to Maura's class he knew there was no need to lie so at the end of the lesson when Maura called him over he didn't panic.

"Hows Jane?" Maura asked.

"She was fine when I left her Saturday and she text me at lunch telling me she's okay." Frost said.

"Do you really think she's okay?" Maura asked again.

"Honestly no she told me what happened and it was awful. I don't think it's something she'll easily get over." Frost replied with a saddened expression.

"Will you tell me what happened? You don't have to but I'd like to help anyway I can." Maura said.

"I can't tell you." Frost said.

"That's okay will she be in tomorrow because we have a test and she doesn't know what material we've covered." Maura said.

"I think she'll come in for the test but she'll probably need help studying. Anyway I have to go or else I'm gunna be late for my shift." Frost said as he left the classroom.

At 4:15 Maura decided to go to Jane's not only to check on her but to help her revise for her science exam she wouldn't let Jane fail her class. Pulling up at Jane's house Maura noticed Jane's car in the driveway and all the curtains were closed. Knocking on the door Maura patiently waited for Jane to answer, the door swung open to reveal a worse for wear looking Jane Rizzoli.

The sight before broke Maura's heart a little, Jane didn't say anything but moved to let Maura in. Walking towards the living room Maura saw the empty take out container and alcohol bottles all over the living room floor. Clearly Jane hadn't left the house yet and was obviously not in the mood to clean, Jane closed the door and locked it behind her. She made her way back to the couch and got back under her blanket and curled up into the foetus position.

Maura crouched down and looked into Jane's eyes and could see how much pain she was, she just hoped she could help break through.

"I can understand why you weren't at school today and understand If you don't want come in tomorrow but you have a science exam and you don't know the material. So I'll make you a deal if you let me help you study you can come take your test after school when everyone's gone home okay?" Maura said.

Jane thought about it for a minuet even if she never would have someone who would love her for her she should at least try to have good job prospects for the future. Sure she wanted to be a cop but with her condition she was unsure whether or not they would accept her.

"I'll come do it in the morning but after that I'm coming straight home." Jane said as she sat up.

"That's fine so would you like me to help you study?" Maura asks sweetly.

"Yes please." Jane replied.

Maura can hear the pain and uncertainty in Jane's voice and it breaks her heart knowing she can't help.

After 2 hours of studying Maura was confident that Jane would do well, as she was packing up her stuff Maura could tell Jane wanted to tell her something.

"That Friday at the club after I left I bumped into someone and we went back to her place." Jane paused and Maura put her hand over Jane's silently telling her to continue.

"I don't really remember much I know I slept with someone, it was my first time. When I woke up in the morning I apologised to her saying I didn't usually hook up but she looked at me with so much disgust. She then told me that she didn't make it a habit to sleep with freaks of nature, she told me to get out of her house so I did. I ran and then I called Frost, that's why I haven't been at school. I can't face anybody knowing if someone accidentally found out then the whole school would treat me like that. I couldn't bare it." Jane said sadly.

"Jane that girl had no idea what she was talking about you are not a freak and I promise you I will help at school as much I can okay?" Maura said.

"You don't think I'm a freak?" Jane asked weakly.

"No you're a very beautiful woman." Maura said and Jane blushed.

"Thank you for everything tonight, I'm gunna go to bed now because I don't wanna miss this test." Jane said as Maura packed her things up.

"I'm confident you'll do well." Maura said as she walked to the front door.

"Thank you Maura." Jane said as she opened the door.

"It was my pleasure." Maura said as she stepped out of the door and walked to her car.

Jane closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

The next morning Jane woke up got ready and went to school, when she arrived she sat at her desk. Frost was away with is mom visiting his dad in Washington DC, he had a week break before he was deployed again. Jane completed her test and handed it she and Maura said a quick hello before Jane decided she was going home again.

Walking towards her car she heard someone call out to her but she ignored them not wanting to socialise. The person called out to her again and she recognised the voice of Joey Grant and she could not be arsed with him, so she continued walking.

"Hey freak I'm talking to you." Joey said as he grabbed Jane's shoulder but Jane spun around she shoved him away.

Joey not expecting the shove stumbled and fell flat on his ass, people who had gathered laughed at Grant this did no sit well with him. He got up and threw a punch at Jane splitting her lip not satisfied her threw another punch.

"C'mon Rizzoli fight back." Grant said realising Jane wasn't fighting back.

"I'm not gunna fight with you Grant cos it's a waste of my time and if that makes me a freak then so be it but if I'm a freak then that makes you a coward since you'd rather fight with me then any of the boys in school." Jane said.

People who had gathered round to watch the fight are moved by Jane's words leaving some people in tears and others in shock. Joey not liking the way things are going pushed Jane telling her to fight back but she just stands there and takes it. Grant tackles her to the ground and is about to punch her when two of Grants team mates grab him and pull him off her.

"Get off me." Grant shouts as he is pulled away.

"Lay of Grant she ain't done no wrong." One of the boys said.

"She has a point you never seem to start fights with any lads." The other piped in.

Grant pulled away from his team mates and walked off, one of the boys helped Jane up and asked.

"You okay?"

"I'm good." Jane says as she walks to her car.

When Maura hears what went on she went straight to Jane's house to check on her, when Jane answered the door she looked worse than she did yesterday. Jane let Maura in and they walked into the living room.

"I heard what happened today at school, I wanted to check that you're okay." Maura said as she sat down on the sofa next to Jane.

"I'm fine Grant's not got a strong punch." Jane said.

"Looks like it was strong enough to do some damage, will you let me have a look?" Maura questioned.

Jane just nodded and turned to face Maura, examining her face Maura couldn't believe how beautiful she really was. Knowing what that woman said to Jane infuriated her how could anybody think that Jane was anything other than beautiful.

"I heard you didn't fight back." Maura said as she started to clean Jane's face.

"There was no point in getting suspended for fighting when what Grant said was true." Jane said wincing as Maura cleaned her lip.

"Jane you should know you're very beautiful and you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise." Maura said as she looked into Jane's eyes and kept her hand on Jane's cheek.

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura gently not knowing what to do with her hand she decided to put them on Maura's waist. Maura didn't hesitate to kiss back after all kissing Jane was something she had thought about, getting lost in the kiss Maura leaned back on the sofa pulling Jane with her. Maura letting out a small moan jostled Jane back to reality, pulling away from Maura Jane stood up.

"Maura I'm so sorry, you probably don't want some freak kissing you." Jane said walking into the kitchen to get more booze.

"Your not a freak Jane and I do want to kiss you but we just can't I'm your teacher and your a minor I'm meant to protect you not take advantage of you." Maura explained following Jane.

"How would you be taking advantage of me if I initiated it and I'm not a minor." Jane said as she turned around to face Maura.

"Your not, how old are you?" Maura asked realising maybe there was still a chance for her and Jane.

"I'm 18 cos I was held back freshmen year and had to repeat, I'm legal if that's what your worried about?" Jane said as Maura smashed her lips into Jane's and moaned.

Jane shakily puts her hands on Maura's hips and back Maura up against the counter getting Maura's attention and pulling away. _' I'm still her teacher.' _Maura thought as she realised she was about to break Jane's heart.

"I'm still you teacher I'm sorry Jane maybe in another life time we could have had more. I really am sorry because I think I can see you heartbreaking and i'm the cause, just know that had I not been your teacher I would have been really lucky if I had the chance to date you. You truly are amazing and beautiful don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I am truly am sorry." Maura said as she kissed Jane good bye on the cheek and left.

Jane stood there motionless in the kitchen Not knowing what she should do, she decided to grab a beer.

**AN: Please let me know what you think cos I'm on the fence about this chapter.**


End file.
